Shattered Soul
by You think I shouldn't exist
Summary: I hate summaries. Read the damned fic. Davis is hurt. Read the fic for the rest.


Kari reflected on what had happened a few years ago. It was one of the most horrible experiences of her life because she saw it every day. No matter what, she always saw it. It was all Soulmon's fault.  
  
"Soul Shatter!" Soulmon fired his devastating attack straight at Kari. "Kari! Move!" Davis cried as he shoved her out of the way. The attack hit him straight on and he collapsed. "DAVIS!!!" everyone cried out when they saw him fall.  
  
Angewomon destroyed Soulmon and the others took Davis to the hospital. The digidestined were just sitting around while the doctors diagnosed Davis.  
  
"I'm afraid Davis has experienced something we have never seen before. He is alive and unharmed, but his mind doesn't exist anymore." "What do you mean?" "His mind will not respond to anything. Not even electrical shocks. In short, his conscious mind doesn't exist!" "What can we do to cure this doctor?" "Basically, we have no clue. You might try to stimulate his memory by showing something that he knows."  
  
The digidestined walked in to Davis's hospital room and saw him sitting there. Kari was devastated by what she saw. The crazy, hyper kid she knew was now basically a statue. He just stared at the wall without looking at anything. The kids tried to talk to him, but he didn't notice. Even when Tai punched his jaw, he kept staring into space. "He will need a wheel chair and someone will have to feed him. He can't do anything for himself." "I'll make sure he's taken care of." TK said. "I'll help you TK." Kari said right after him. Kari wondered if the reason she said that was about TK or Davis.  
  
The next day, TK and Kari were at Davis's house. They came in to see June feeding Davis. Davis just sat there, so June had to put the food in his mouth and shut it. Davis automatically swallowed it and the process was repeated.  
  
TK and Kari started to take Davis to school when some jerks started harassing Kari. Normally, they wouldn't do this because Davis was always ready to beat the crap out of them, but since he was invalid, they carried on without caring. TK said, "Leave her alone you jerks!" "Make us Mr. Nice guy! We know you wouldn't hurt anyone!" TK smoldered because he knew they were right.  
  
Lunch was another problem because they had to feed Davis. Everyone laughed as they fed Davis. It took half the period to feed and clean him up. The rest of the period was spent eating their lunches before time ran out.  
  
When Kari got home, she collapsed on the couch. Tai came out of his room and asked, "Hey Kari, how was your day?" "Horrible! Everyone laughed at TK and I when we fed Davis. Some jerks started bugging me and wouldn't stop. Usually Davis would keep them from doing that, but now it's so different." "Gee Kari, I'm sorry. But you did volunteer to help." "I know. I promise I'll never just stop taking care of him."  
  
"Sometimes I wish I never said that. TK stopped taking care of Davis when it started to affect his image. I almost never talk to him because he too busy with other girls. I really miss him and the old Davis."  
  
"Hey gal, how about a date?" "Get real jerk!" Kari yelled at the loser in front of her. "Oh, I think you will or I'll bet the hell out of you." He said grabbing her arm. "Let me GO!!!" Kari screamed as she slapped him. "NO ONE slaps me and gets away with it." HE said as he punched her.  
  
Davis was mindlessly staring at this. No one else was there. In his mind, something was trying to force its way into his mind. 'Save.Kar.ri.Save.Kari.Save Kari.SAVE KARI!!!!!!!' "GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!" Davis screamed as he hurled himself at the person attacking Kari. Davis had finally snapped back to normal and was doing what he had always done. Protecting Kari.  
  
After Davis saved Kari, he calmed down, Kari asked him, "Thanks Davis, but how did you come out of that coma?" "When I saw you being attacked, I guess it triggered some sort of mental thing. My mind was telling me to protect you. I guess that just got me out of it." "Davis?" "Yeah Kari?" "I love you." And with that, they kissed. 


End file.
